Over that, on to this
by CyanCupcake
Summary: Percy is having a hard time getting over Annabeth since they broke up, and then Piper takes him to a wizarding pub you just may recognize if you like Harry Potter... :)


**Authors note/disclaimer:** _Ok, this is out first fanfic! Woo-hoo! We are super exited to be putting this out there, and we would be thrilled to pieces if you guys would take the time and email us your thoughts and comments and criticism. Also, we do custom fics plus a shout out to you if you email us with your name, pairings, genre, and what you want to happen! We will write anything for you, and yes, that includes gay stuff. We will continue this story if we get 5-10 reveiws or pm's, also dont forget to read out profile, and we also have a poll going, and an art contest! Click on the link here to check it out: s/12456761/1/Art-Contest_

 _Thanks!_

 _p.s: We do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!_

It was a friday night, and Percy Jackson was sitting at home alone on the couch. He was still upset about his breakup with Annabeth. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang; he got up to answer it.

"We're going out." It was a command, not a question, and it came from Piper McLean. No charmspeak needed. She was dressed up in a tight gray graphic tank, light ripped jeans, and black high top converse. Grover Underwood followed her through the door, dressed in his usual army green cargo pants and tee.

"Where are we going out?"

"Think about it Perce- where is the #1 place to go to get over someone and have a fun night?" Piper asked like it wasn't even worth the breath it took. "The Blind Pig. It's still open. It's got a long history, too- it opened in the Roarin' Twenties!" she said the last part with extra enthusiasm, and a whoop. "Go get dressed! Let's do this!" Percy headed off into his room, and came out a few minutes later dressed in dark jeans and a nice white v-neck tee. He went over to the door, and put on a pair of olive green converse. He sighed.

"Let's go." He said, and opened the door and walked out to the car. Piper and Grover followed. Piper got in the front seat, and started the car.

Percy wasn't sure what he expected The Blind Pig to look like, but he sure didn't expect Piper to pull up in front of an old brick building with a dead end alley on one side. Piper parked the car and they all got out. Percy gave Grover a confused look, but he just smiled and chuckled. She lead them down the alley, right up until they came to a faded old advertisement for a lipstick brand. Piper confidently strode up to it, and trailed her finger all the way down the ad, from top to bottom, longways.

All of a sudden, the poster surged downwards and hardened to create a door. It swung open by itself, and revealed a old-fashioned yet hopping joint filled with dozens of people, all holding drinks and dancing to the jazz that was playing over the radio. As they stepped in (to his surprise), he realized not all were human. Some were goblin type persons, and some had a distinctive elfish look about them. He also noticed several carrying longish wooden sticks that he assumed were wands. He realised something, and turned to Piper.

"A wizarding pub? You took me to a wizarding pub?" he asked in disbelief. "We aren't wizards! Could we get in trouble?" Piper laughed, and said over the music;

"No, don't worry. Yeah, this bar is mostly used by magic folk, but it is open and happy to serve a number of other peoples too, including demi-gods. Let's get a drink…" she started to walk over to the bar, which was managed by a pretty elf girl, but all of a sudden, he caught a glimpse of a girl over in the corner dancing. She was blond, pale, and thin, and she was with a redheaded girl. They looked about the same age, and they were both very pretty. However, he really thought the blond one was especially beautiful… maybe I'll go over there, he thought. He grabbed Grover's arm, and said in his ear;

"I'm gonna go talk to that blond chick…" he said to him, "Don't wait up. I may not come back." Grover nodded, and Percy walked off. He came up to the girls, and said to the blonde, "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson."

"And I'm Luna Lovegood," she said with a dreamy smile, "Nice to meet you."


End file.
